


Five Ficlets Music Meme

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:53:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five Primeval ficlets based on listening to my music on shuffle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ficlets Music Meme

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Primeval  
> Pairings/Characters: Nick/Stephen, Abby/Connor, Becker/Jess, Lester/Danny, Sarah  
> Rating: 15+ overall which is Danny's fault  
> Warning: Canon character deaths  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

**America from West Side Story (Nick/Stephen)**

"I was thinking New York or Boston."

"I was thinking Peru."

"So we're agreed on America, but you want to go hiking."

"It's a great chance to explore something different. Think of the history."

"It's our honeymoon, Nick. I wasn't actually planning on leaving the hotel for any long periods of time. What if we go north for our honeymoon and south next year for our anniversary."

Nick sighs, "go on then. Spending lots of time in a hotel with you does have a certain appeal."

In the end Stephen makes the trip to Peru alone and mourns his husband. He can't really enjoy the sights that Nick will never see.

 

**Babe by Styx (Abby/Connor)**

"Listen, babe, we'll get through this."

"Don't call be babe."

"Wasn't trying to be sexist. I love you, Abby, and I couldn't get through this without you. If I had to be stuck with anyone, I'm glad it's you."

"I'm sorry, Connor. I'm tired, cold and hungry. I daren't risk looking for food for a while yet in case I become a meal for one of those creatures."

Connor puts his arms around her and tries to make her warm. It's hard to stay hopeful but she's glad she's not alone.

 

**You Already Knew by Train (Becker/Jess & past Becker/Sarah)**

"You like me?"

"Don't pretend you didn't know."

"I thought maybe at first you did but I'm bad at signals. Sarah had to practically sit my lap for me to notice and since then I've been..."

"I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry. Of course you miss her."

Becker nods. "I do. She was lovely and I won't ever forget her but I can't write off any hope of happiness before I'm even thirty."

"If you like we could have dinner. No pressure."

"Okay." He sees Jess smile and hopes she's okay with going really slowly.

 

**Golden Touch by Razorlight (Danny/Lester)**

Danny likes to spend ages touching him and James isn't about to complain. He sighs happily as Danny runs his hand up his leg and then follows the path of his fingers with his lips. Each small kiss only makes him more aroused. Danny bypasses his cock though and laughs at the protest.

"We've got all night."

"I know."

Danny kisses him and does eventually get to the good part. They can have this every night now that Danny's moved in.

 

**Party Girl by McFly (Sarah)**

Sarah learns the hard way that late nights do not mix well with her new job. Becker's voice seems extra loud as he directs them in the field. Danny notices her wince and smiles sympathetically. She loves her new job but at least at the museum there were regular hours.

Abby screams at her to get down and then pushes her to safety. Sarah thinks she might throw up.

On the way back to the ARC they all suggest hangover cures. Nothing ever works for her, except time.


End file.
